Wishes Be Granted
by darquesseK1
Summary: Sequel to doubledate. An imaginary dream. The world has come to peace but 5 years later a new threat has arisen to wreck havoc to Lelouch's new world. What will happen when all truths were based on a lie from before? A remake of 'Two Sides of the Same Truth'. BACK TO HIATUS !
1. 1st Move: Ready to Die

**Wishes be Granted**

**Summary:  
**Sequel to doubledate. An imaginary dream. The world has come to peace but 5 years later a new threat has arisen to wreck havoc to Lelouch's new world. What will happen when all truths were based on a lie from before? A remake of 'Two Sides of the Same Truth'. I AM SO BACK~!

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So you are all probably wondering why it took me so long to do the remake. Well I am too. ^^'**_

_**But now I am sooo back and ready to roll baby~!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**"1st Move"**

_**Ready to Die**_

_Anyone who is not afraid to die should be proud of themselves. It only means that they know what will become of them and have accepted it._

_-MaiYuki_

I could feel my body lying on a hard surface. Odd, I don't remember my bed being this hard. Actually, it's quite the opposite because it was very soft. Doesn't matter really, I haven't slept peacefully for a year now. My dreams are always nightmares full of blood and dead people.

I slowly opened my eyes and blink rapidly as the sunlight glared at my eyes. Wait, sunlight? I opened my eyes again to get used to the light surrounding me. Above, I can see fluffy clouds in the sky. I slowly stood up, checking my surroundings.

Where am I? I don't understand. The last thing I remember is sleeping inside my room. But what is this?

A garden? But I don't recall going outside… But this is my mother's garden. Wait! This garden isn't supposed to even exist anymore! That blasted father of mine destroyed it after we were exiled. So what am I doing here? This only means I'm in a dream. But why?

I hear footsteps approaching me. This must be the entity that sent me here. I turned around and froze. Standing a few meters from me is a girl with huge black wings. She spoke. "Lelouch…"

I grew confused.

_'Do I know her?'_

Then it dawned on me that I was staring at a very familiar face. A feminine version of my face. She had straight black hair that reached her waist and vibrant violet eyes that were slightly bigger that mine. This wasn't the first time I've seen her, but still... This was impossible!

"Lyana?"

I spoke quietly with a trembling voice, afraid that she would disappear. As if reading my mind, she came closer and hugged me, smiling. "It is alright, Lelouch. I am here…" she said.

I felt something hot on my cheeks. My tears.

Tears of joy.

Joy, for seeing my long deceased twin that had died to save me when I was three. I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much…" I whispered, "But how?"

She only chuckled and replied, "I have missed you too, brother. But, as to how, I cannot answer... yet." She stepped back and said,

"I have brought you here to ask you some questions brother."

Again, confusion threatened to cover my face. "You brought me here just to question me?" I said in disbelief.

She rolled her violet eyes at me. "Will you just answer it?" she said haughtily.

It had been too long since we had last enjoyed our small banter.

I sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

She turned away and asked me in a soft voice. "Do you wish to remember?"

Raising an eyebrow, I asked. "Remember what, Lyana?"

She turned and looked me in the eyes. Those eyes that was so sharp that it could pierce through your very soul. It was one of the things that separated us. One look from her eyes and she could make or break you. Those eyes could easily distinguish truth from lies. Unlike mine, who needs to not only watch the eyes but also their body language to know if they were lying.

"Do you wish to remember your past with Kallen? Your _other _suppressed memories?"

I was surprised, no... I was shocked to hear the name of the person I have secretly fallen in love with that I visibly stiffened and paled.

"Sh-shared memories?"

She nodded. "Yes, for the both of you have shared a memory that had been locked by God to ensure that the Zero Requiem could commence as you had wanted." she explained.

I protested. "But wait! That's not possible! C.C. had already-"

She cut me off. "C.C. doesn't have the power to unlock it. Much less know about it."

I thought about it. It would make sense. Even if I did regain the memories the emperor suppressed, I could still feel something missing. I thought it was nothing but now…

"I see." I looked into her eyes and said quietly, "I want to remember… I want to know."

"Do you want Kallen to remember as well?" she inquired.

"Yes, it is only right. It's her past too." I answered her.

She smiled as she took my hand and said, "So be it, brother..."

Before I could even ask, I was plunged into a very bright world. I could see a glimpse of a smiling Milly... A blushing Kallen... Suzaku and Rivalz in a butler outfit... Me and Kallen, holding hands while talking to Schniezel... The two of us kissing... and dancing... so many images passing by my eyes. But I could understand everything!

I remembered everything perfectly. It was the night that Kallen and I were paired up as a couple. In another blinding light, I was returned to the strange world where my sister waited.

"That happened?" I asked in disbelief. She only nodded her head.

"Then that means... I've been in love with Kallen for such a long time now?" she nodded yet again.

Before I knew it, the question that was bothering me left my mouth. "And Kallen loved me as well?" I blushed madly and turned away so that she couldn't see my face. I heard her chuckled and hugged me from the back. "More that you know, brother."

…

"You may be a genius, but you are ignorant when it comes to love..." she added, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"If she remembers then..."

"She will only remember if she touches one of us."

"Why?" I asked as I turned to look at her, confused at myself for asking so many questions. Do dreams alter your mind?

"It is because... It's the way it should be..." she said. I looked at her oddly and suddenly, we burst into laughter as she let go. "I can't believe you still like riddles!" I told her. She only laughed.

"But why?" was the question that left my mouth.

"Because Lelouch... Think about it. If she was your lover and she found out about your plans, what would she do?" she asked.

"She'd try to stop me from killing myself." It dawned on me.

"You're right. If that happened, you'd be conflicted by choosing the right decision between her and the world. Even if you did choose the world over her, you would bring guilt with you when you die. Something that will only suppress your soul… and she would hate the world that you gave birth to using your own life." She told me.

As usual, she was right.

"I agree."

Silence reigned.

"Brother?" she said suddenly.

"Yes, sister?"

"Will you do me a favour?" she asked me sweetly, using her puppy eyes that she was so famous for when we were children. Typical Lyana. Always knows how to persuade people. I smiled and asked, "What is it?"

She hesitated for a moment but continued. "Will you say my name when the Zero Requiem is completed?"

I looked at her and started thinking but quickly consented. It's not like it would change anything right? I'd still be dead.

"Of course."

"Thank you!" she said happily as she hugged me. I hugged her back. "I really _have_ missed you, Lelouch." she whispered.

"As do I, Lyana."

"Goodbye, Brother..." she said as she let go of me. "I love you."

"What?" I tried to reach her but I couldn't.

"What do you mean 'goodbye'?" She continued to move away from me.

"I love you..." she said as tears fell from both our faces. I couldn't reach her. I didn't want to let go, but... What choice do I have?

"I love you, too..." I said as the world around me started to spin. I was able to see her mouth move. There was no sound, but I understood what she said.

_**"I'm sorry brother... But this is for the world that we want them to live in..."**_

And with that, I woke up on my bed, my body dripping with sweat. My face was covered by bitter tears as I cried soundlessly, with my head buried on the covers. At about 4 o'clock in the morning, my eyes had finally dried. No traces of the weak Lelouch could be seen. I was ready.

Ready to die.

**/|\**

**Finished!**

**Chapter 2 here we come~!**

**-Yu-chan/ DarquesseK1**


	2. 2nd Move: The Deed Has Been Done

**Wishes be Granted**

**Summary:  
**Sequel to doubledate. An imaginary dream. The world has come to peace but 5 years later a new threat has arisen to wreck havoc to Lelouch's new world. What will happen when all truths were based on a lie from before? A remake of 'Two Sides of the Same Truth'. I AM SO BACK~!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hmm… I am really going fast with this… Oh well! Just for my lovely loyal readers! I love you guys! And don't forget to review! No flames, only constructive criticism got it? Okay! Let's start! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**"2nd Move"**

_**The Deed Has Been Done**_

_Sometimes, you only forgive people because you still want them in your life…_

_-Anonymous_

"It's Zero!" yelled someone from the crowd. As our protagonist, the Demon Emperor stared at the man who would complete his plan, Zero Requiem, thought.

'_Last night, I dreamt about my dear dead sister... Why did I not dream of the others?'_

The long ruby sword Zero wielded collided with his body, piercing his heart and went through his back. At first, he couldn't even feel anything, he just stared numbly at the black mask- the mask he had created to be the symbol of freedom. One again, it would serve its purpose for the maker. '_It's last purpose for me.'_ He thought.

He saw Kallen tied on one of the posts. She wasn't looking at him… and there were tears on her eyes, waiting to fall. He smiled at her. 'Kallen… my love.'

As the sword was pulled away, pain made itself known to his body as the cold metal left his body.

_'Lyana…'_ He thought as he leaned on Zero's body.

**=KALLEN'S POV=**

"_No! It can't be!" screamed my mind. I looked away just in time as the sword left his body. I didn't see him smiling at me, as if he had won. His body fell from the platform to where Nunnally was chained. Her eyes were full of shock as she touched his hand._

_God damn it! I hate him! But... why is she crying? She's not even supposed to cry for him. He killed thousands of people and made everyone suffer. But, why's he smiling like that? And, instead of wondering about other people... WHY THE HECK AM I CRYING?_

_I'm crying for him..._

_Because I still love him._

_I'm also crying for myself because I was an idiot to not tell him how I feel. Now he's dead and I can't even touch him! I knew he lied to me and to the others when he said we were only pawns to him! But still, I was an idiot to believe that!_

"Lelouch..." I whispered out loud. The bonds that restrained me suddenly unlocked, causing me to stumble on the platform before I ran towards him with everything I had. I didn't even think about how I got out! I caught a glimpse of Orange smiling as Cornelia and the others freed the prisoners.

_'Don't tell me this was planned?'_

I knelt beside his body and stared at his face. "Kallen..." he said softly.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"BAKA! Why'd you have to do this?" I touched his hand.

Suddenly, I saw glimpses of the two of us; so many images invaded my head. It was… it was…

"W-W-?"

"I love you Kallen..." he said softly as he touched my face.

"I'm sorry, if I pushed you away... But I once told you... the reason, neh?" he said as he smiled lovingly at me. I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"Lelouch…" I kissed him softly on his lips. It tasted like blood.

"Neh... Nunnally... Kallen... I love you two so... much. Think of it... as my and Suzaku's... parting gift... for all of you."

I looked into Nunnally's eyes, and slowly... she turned to look at Zero who was watching us silently. I don't know who is behind the mask but, I'm sure this really was planned!

"Lyana..." I heard him say. I turned my attention to him once again... only to see him staring at the sky.

"I destroy worlds... and create... new ones… for my loved on-" he didn't finish. His hands fell from my face as I gazed into his closed eyes...

Never would I see those eyes open again... Never would I see his annoying smirk as he tries to piss me off... I will never hear his voice again... I will never feel his lips against mine... Never feel his hands as they touch me... I will never feel his warmth again… Because he has given up... He left me... again... But this time... it's for good... he will never come back to tell me that he loves me again...

"LLLLEEEELLLOOOUUUCCCCHHHHH!" I heard Nunnally scream as she held her big brother's body while I tried my hardest to console her. But we both knew it was impossible... We both needed him...

I heard a muffled voice. It was familiar... But I couldn't place my finger on it.

_"I'm sorry, Lelouch... Zero Requiem has been completed..."_I looked behind me to see Zero slowly approaching... I heard him well enough to assure myself that this was a set up.

He lifted Lelouch's body carefully and jumped gracefully to the ground. "Don't worry. I will take care of him." he said as he took off.

I looked over to Nunnally as she smiled slightly. "Neh, Kallen nee-chan?" she said. _When did she start calling me nee-chan?_

"Did you know that you were nii-san's first kiss?"

I looked at her, confused. But I smiled as I wiped both our tears from our face. "Hai... He was my first, too."

"Lelouch..." He whispered as he lay down his friend inside an onyx marble. He removed his mask to reveal a face full of sorrow. His dark brown hair stuck to his face as sweat and salty tears do. "The Zero Requiem is a success..." he said softly. Suzaku looked at his friend's peaceful face and smiled.

He felt a presence as he swirled around. He turned his face to the shadow and said, "Are you going to mourn for him?"

The shadow stepped to the light to reveal a woman with green hair and golden eyes. She was staring at the marble case as she answered his question. "No... I'm done mourning for him. I just want... to say thank you… and goodbye." she knelt in front of the body of her former accomplice and put her hands together and prayed.

_"God, may you bless his soul, for he has a pure heart._

_Let him find peace in your world. Do not burden him for his past actions that led to many deaths._

_For he did it for others and was determined to destroy the evil that was his father._

_Help him find serenity in your house… and please... Let him finally rest. Amen."_

"You prayed for him to be safe…" Suzaku said. C.C. turned her head to look at him and regarded him quietly.

"It has been over 300 years when I last prayed. But for Lelouch… it was worth it to break my silence with Him." She commented.

"Will you help me take care of the world Lelouch created?" Suzaku asked the green haired witch.

C.C. smiled at him softly and answered, "I will, Knight of Zero. For I owe it to him... Because he helped me find the reason I could live on..." she said as she spread her arms outward.

"This place?" Suzaku asked him, confusion lacing his voice.

"Yes. And the new world that Lelouch made with his own life." She answered softly, her face serene and seemingly content. Suzaku smiled at her.

"But of course, I want to at least pay him back." C.C. added.

"Pay him back? For what?" Suzaku asked, confused.

The witch smiled conceitedly at him. "Why, you haven't figured it out yet?" she asked in mock innocence.

"No, I don't." Suzaku deadpanned.

C.C. chuckled at him as she drew close and draped her arms around his neck. "Hmm… I'll give you a hit then. I have to pay him back for finding someone for me. He's a He." She laughed.

"His name starts with an 'S' and ends with a 'U'." she added.

"Hmm… 'Subaru'?" he asked innocently while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No silly… It's you." C.C. replied.

Suzaku kissed her softly on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you."

Together they left Lelouch to rest in peace...

Until a cloaked figure approached the onyx catacomb silently, the owner's body not making any sounds as she moved.

"It is still not your time, brother. There is much we still need to do." A feminine voice whispered into the night.

And with that, the figure moved and disappeared into the night carrying with it the body of the Demon Emperor.

**/|\**

**Done~!**

**Chapter 3 here we come! Ciao~!**

**-Yu-chan/ DarquesseK1**


	3. 3rd Move: A Threat to the New World

**Wishes be Granted**

**Summary:  
**Sequel to doubledate. An imaginary dream. The world has come to peace but 5 years later a new threat has arisen to wreck havoc to Lelouch's new world. What will happen when all truths were based on a lie from before? A remake of 'Two Sides of the Same Truth'. I AM SO BACK~!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hmm… I am really going fast with this… Oh well! Just for my lovely loyal readers! I love you guys! And don't forget to review! No flames, only constructive criticism got it? Okay! Let's start! **

**"3rd Move"**

_**Threat to the New World**_

_Peace is not forever. There will come a time when misinterpretation turns into misunderstanding, misunderstanding into arguments, arguments to fights. And sadly, fights evolve into a war._

_-MaiYuki_

Flowers of different kind surrounded the immaculate garden. Violets, hibiscus, roses, daffodils and more flowers of different colours made the otherwise lonely place feel more comfortable. A woman in a simple dress walked the gravel pavement of the garden, her honey eyes only focused on one spot; a small catacomb.

Although it was inappropriate to call it that since catacombs were supposed to be underground. Quite the opposite of it. The woman thought to herself. But she didn't give much care to it. She stopped caring what it was called after just a month of coming there. And she's been coming for the past 5 years. Odd how time flew so fast…

She reached the Iron Gate in record time. Not wasting anymore of her leisure time, she opened it and went inside.

In front of her was a pair of double doors made of oak and steel. She opened it quickly and went inside, closing the doors once more. Automatically, lights opened up, shedding light on the walkway that was leading into a huge rectangular slab of onyx marble. She approached it quietly, as if not wanting to disturb anyone. But that was absurd. She was the only living being inside the place. Reaching the onyx marble, she glided her hand across it and smiled a little.

"Hello there. 5 years has passed since the Demon Emperor's death. The world has been a more peaceful place to live now. The 1ooth Empress of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia, has finally found herself a Knight of Honour named Rai Sumeragi. Personally, I think they look good together, but then again, we don't really know anything about the future, right?

"Suzaku- or rather Zero is still the CEO of the Black Knights, though he does visit Britannia from time to time, just to ensure Nunnally is fine. Though he's doing fine himself, although he gets bored most of the time now when we're not travelling.

"Kaname Ohgi, the Prime Minister of Japan, has been married to Viletta Nu for 4 years now and currently has 2 children. Schniezel El Britannia, Prime Minister of Britannia, has been loyal to the crown and is even helping us restore Britannia to its rightful glory, though now they've stopped conquering other countries. Tianzi and Xingke are now ruling China and prospering greatly. While your sister, Cornelia Li Britannia has married her Knight of Honour, Gilbert Guilford 2 years ago and is still the military leader of the Britannian Forces.

"The Student Council also had a reunion this year, to commemorate for your birthday. Milly's still a reporter, although now, she's one of the most famous of them all. She's finally given Rivalz a chance and they're now a couple. He's now the manager of a Gambling den. I guess old habits die hard.

"Nina's still in the military working with Lloyd, Cecile and Rakshata. Though, those two are still acting like kids. Gino and Anya are still Knights of Round. Although, Anya's staying with Jeremiah and Sayoko who now works in an orange farm.

"Kallen's now a fully pledged Black Knight Ace and the Knight of Two… I know what you're going to say... that you knew she would pick that path... And you were right of course.

"Every year, I come here to tell you what's been going on with everyone because even if you're gone, I know you would want to be updated with things here. Gino's been trying to court her for 4 years now, but she wouldn't allow it. I know it's because she still loves you so much.

"But there is something more…" she narrowed her eyes. "I don't really know what's happening right now, but because of this, they know about the Zero Requiem. The people who know are Nunnally, Kallen, gino, anya, rai, kaguya and Tohdoh. Luckily, they still haven't figured out who Zero really is."

"I need to go now. Someone's expecting me." the woman said as she turned to go. She walked to the entrance of the catacomb but turned to look at the onyx marble once again.

"Even if there are still people who hate the world you've created, it's still more peaceful than the one you destroyed. Peace has finally somewhat reigned here. And it's all because of you." she smiled a true smile and continued,

"I wish you could see the world you created, Lelouch. You would have been really impressed at how your plan worked so well." she said as she whipped her green hair back and closed the door. Leaving the catacomb in total darkness once again except for the sunlight that managed to pass through the stained glass windows above.

**=_="**

_**This is my line break. Or break line… Whatever.**_

_**.**_

As soon as the door closed, footsteps could be heard. A woman stepped into the light and spoke, "She doesn't know about the war." Her violet eyes swept across the room and landed on an area near the onyx marble coffin.

A man walked over and stop in front of her sight. He had black hair and violet eyes like her. He was clad in a sleeveless turtle neck, black pants and leather shoes. The woman, on the other hand, wore a white summer dress and knitted sandals.

"It's because the enemies haven't made themselves known. Though she already suspects something is wrong. It most probably falls in the category, 'Possible Threats' to her." the man answered his twin, his face a mask of total calmness.

"When will we even make our grand return?" the woman asked, impatience clear in her voice. The man only scoffed at his sister's impatience and replied. "_My_ grand return, sister. Not yours."

"It's my grand return as well, brother." replied the woman drearily.

The man only sighed. He knew that arguing with her would only end in hell. His sister might be an angel, but she can also be a demon if she wanted to.

"Sooner rather than later then, my dear sister." was his answer.

"It's starting rather faster than we thought, huh?" she asked, absently moving her hand and glided it unto the smooth, cold surface of the onyx marble.

"The destruction of my world?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She looked at him and smiled. "Do not worry. I promised to stay by your side, did I not?"

"Yes, you did." he smiled in turn.

The woman suddenly hung her head and looked at him.

"Do you want to see her?" she asked suddenly.

The man quickly stared at her and asked, "Who? Nunnally?" But of course, he knew it was not her they were talking about.

"Kallen." One word. One word that completely destroyed his calm mask. The man looked away but even he knew that he could never hide from his sister. It was something he had learned from the 5 years they were reunited.

The woman moved and hugged him. She let him bury his face in her shoulder and let him sigh sadly. His sister always did know what to do with these kinds of situations.

"It will be alright, do you understand me? I will make your wish come true, my dear brother." she patted him.

"Neh, Lelouch... It will be soon. I will reunite you with Kallen..." she thought.

**=.='**

_**I'm a line break… Again.**_

**Aries Villa, New Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia**

**7:18 a.m.**

**December 1, 2023 a.t.b.**

"Your Majesty!" a guard shouted from across the hall.

The woman turned.

She had dirty blonde hair that reached past her hips and curled slightly. She had soft purple eyes that seemed to clam anyone's nerves. She was wearing a white and cream coloured dress that touched the ground though her lower feet were exposed in the front. She stopped just as the guard reached her. Nunnally Vi Britannia smiled kindly at him.

"Your Highness, Lord Zero has arrived to pick you up for your flight to the Philippines." He informed her. Nunnally kept her smile.

"Thank you Sir Andrei. I'll be meeting him inside my study then." She replied softly.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the man called Andrei saluted and left yet again, this time to deliver the message to Zero. But before that, the man gained courage to say something more.

"I wish you good luck on your negotiations My Lady." He said as he bowed.

Nunnally smiled once again. "Thank you. Take care then." Nunnally replied. And with one last bow, Sir Andrei ran.

Nunnally continued to walk in the sunlit corridors, rounding it and coming towards a door at the end of it. She entered it gracefully. It was a modest enough room, with cream coloured walls, tall windows with brown tapestries hanging simply. Attached to a wall was a small fireplace in front of a huge red armchair. Bookshelves full of books surrounded the otherwise empty walls. A small glass coffee table sat between to red sofas in the middle of the room. In front of it was an oak desk with a small stack of papers lying innocently on top and a laptop. She sat behind it on a brown chair and started typing on her laptop, looking at the papers from time to time.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." she called out.

The door opened and a black clad figure entered the room. He had on a mask shaped like the king piece of a chessboard while wearing a royal blue and gold suit covered by a dark blue and red cape.

"We're ready to go." Zero said as soon as he walked inside the small office.

Nunnally stood up. "Alright. I'll just finish it inside the jet. It's fine right?" she asked Zero.

Zero nodded. "Sure, it's going to be a long ride anyway. And with Lloyd and the others, it's going to be a _very_ long ride." He answered.

Nunnally chuckled. "Oh don't be such a worrywart. It's going to be fine." She tried to assure him.

"Thanks." Suzaku smiled behind his mask, wanting nothing more but to show the girl turned lady who he really was.

Nunnally began packing her laptop and the papers neatly. When all was done, she turned to look at a picture sitting quietly beside a flower vase full of white roses. In that picture, a man in his late teens was standing beside a teenage Nunnally in a wheelchair, her eyes closed but she was smiling brightly at the camera.

The picture was taken at Ashford when she was only a freshman. Rivalz had only just received his brand new camera after working part time in a bar. He had managed to persuade Lelouch to pose in front of the camera. The two of them were smiling brightly. But Nunnally could see in her brother's eyes that well concealed sadness in his eyes.

"Neh, big brother. We'll be going now. Wish us luck alright?" she whispered towards the picture. She smiled slightly and wiped a lone tear in her eyes. She turned to Zero and smiled.

"Let's go." Zero only nodded as he led Nunnally to the jet they were taking to the Philippines for the negotiations.

What no one noticed were the blue eyes following them.

It was only the start.

**/|\**

_**I forgot to add this on top so yeah… better late than never!**_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Code Geass! Wish I did, though.  
Don't we always?**

_I just found out why I had a lot of typos. While typing this chapter I noticed that I don't tap the keys hard enough so yeah… Innocent mistake on my part. It's not my fault I type fast but hit soft… okay… that was not how it was supposed to have sounded. I am such an idiot…_

_Again, don't forget to review alright? And what do you think guys? Tell me~_

_**-Yu-chan/ DarquesseK1**_


	4. 4th Move: War Once Again

**Wishes be Granted**

**Summary:  
**Sequel to doubledate. An imaginary dream. The world has come to peace but 5 years later a new threat has arisen to wreck havoc to Lelouch's new world. What will happen when all truths were based on a lie from before? A remake of 'Two Sides of the Same Truth'. I AM SO BACK~!

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So tired… I need sleep. BTW, while doing this, I'm watching High School of the Dead. X3**_

"_**Kuzureta kanjo no hate ni nani wo miru? Nani ga aru? Mada shirana…"**_

_**Hm… Warnings? I guess… long chapter, some- if there even are- potty mouthed characters… and… that's it. I don't really remember now.**_

_**On with the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

"**4th Move"**

**War once Again**

_Papunta ka pa lang. Pabalik na ako._

_-A Filipina mother's saying. Basically means that 'she has already been in your situation before and just re-living it'. It basically shows that a mother would know what her child will go through simply because she has already experienced it._

**Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Philippines, Southeast Asia**

**8:35 a.m.**

**December 2, 2023 a.t.b.**

As the jet landed on the runway, reporters and fans alike eagerly shouted in favour. The jet had the Britannian flag embedded on its tail on both sides. A few minutes later, the door opened as four Black Knight members came out and flanked the sides.

A black silhouette came out next.

He stepped into the light to reveal his mask with a huge orb on its front and shaped to look like the head of the king piece in chess. His dark cape covered most of his body but you can still see his royal blue and gold outfit as he climbed down the stairs confidently as another figure stepped into the light.

She had light brown hair that reached below her hips and soft purple eyes. She wore a pink and white dress that trailed on the floor but opened above her knees. She wore pink sandals with heels as her neck was adorned with a green and gold butterfly choker. Everyone's cheers grew louder as she descended from the stairs and stood next to her husband.

After her came a woman with long fiery red hair and cerulean eyes wearing a black cape with ornate designs. Underneath it, she was wearing a black and violet uniform of the Knights of Rounds. She descended the stair confidently.

Next to her came a blonde man with blue eyes and a pink haired girl with passive pink eyes, wearing the same outfit as the red haired woman albeit with different colours. They stood next to the red head as the blonde waved at the crowd. Next to them came a man with blue hair and a Japanese woman with black hair. They were followed by many others. After the whole entourage came out, they proceeded to a huge building to where a lone woman stood waiting for them.

She was wearing a royal blue sleeveless turtle neck and black skirt, as her 2 inch black platform shoes completed her look. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail as it dramatically caught the wind. Her dark blue eyes behind her blue rimmed glasses looked over to them.

"Zero, CEO of the Black Knights. Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia, 1ooth Empress of Britannia. Kallen Kouzuki- Stadtfeld, Ace of the Black Knights and Knight of Two. Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim, Knights of Four and Six. Rai Sumeragi, Knight of Honour of Lady Nunnally. Lord Jeremiah Gottwald and Shinozaki Sayoko-san. It is nice to see you." The woman greeted. "Please follow me."

They followed the woman as she entered inside the building. Eventually they arrived at an empty conference room.

"Who are you?" Anya asked the woman who had yet to introduce herself.

Zero answered for her.

"Everyone, this is Yamasaki Maiyuki of Black Seraph Corporations and FILHY Entertainment." Zero introduced.

Everybody, except for Anya, Jeremiah and Sayoko, were astonished to hear the name of one of the most famous artistic woman in the world.

"Ms. Yamasaki, head of the Demon Seraph Corporations, the creator of the 9th and 1oth Generation Knightmares! You're one of the most renowned creators in the Knightmare world!" Gino said in total awe. Figured someone addicted to Knightmares would recognize her immediately.

"But not only that, you also own one of the most top rating entertainment companies in the entire world." Lloyd added as he looked at Maiyuki with something akin to curiosity and amusement. The woman only smiled as she and Zero looked at each other.

"Why do I have the feeling that you and him have already met?" Kallen asked suspiciously, pointing at Zero.

Zero and Maiyuki only chuckled. "Most probably because we have." She walked toward Zero and hugged him. He hugged back like it was the most normal thing in the world

.

"I never would have thought I would ever see you in a skirt that doesn't reach your knees." The masked man said jokingly.

She crossed her arms and defensively said, "None of your business boy! I can wear anything I want!" Zero only chuckled. "Still as defensive as ever, I see. You haven't changed a bit... sister." Everybody looked at them with wide eyes.

"Sister?" Nunnally asked. "You never told us you have a sister here."

"Relax, Lady Nunnally. I'm not his real sister anyway." Maiyuki replied. Everybody looked at her.

"How can I explain?" she said mostly to herself, tapping her chin. "Aha!" she exclaimed. She turned to look at them once more, her pointy finger raised like she was informing a child. "You could say that Zero and I shared a bond like that of siblings. And since he really didn't have a sister, he started calling me that." She explained. After that she nodded to herself.

Zero shook his head in amusement. "Why do you act like a child?" he muttered to himself but everyone still heard him.

"Never had the chance to enjoy my childhood idiot. Just like you." She replied liberally.

She sighed suddenly and looked at them with solemn eyes. "Unfortunately, I have to cut this warm meeting short." She said.

"Yes, of course. After all, we still need to discuss about the negotiations right?" Zero said.

"Hmm… That might be discussed today. But as far as I'm concerned, there is something more important I wanted to talk to you about." She informed them. "Please, sit. This will take a while." Everyone hesitated before going around the table to sit. Maiyuki herself sat at the head of the table. After everyone was seated, she proceeded turned to Zero and asked, "Who has figured it out?" quietly that no one but Zero understood what she said.

The masked man replied. "Everyone here today. That's the reason why I let them come here. This place was his haven you know…"

She sighed and looked at them impassively. "For the last five years this world has only been experiencing… 'Light' rebellions, such as those terrorist groups in the European Union amongst other things. But other than that, the world has somewhat calmed down. As expected by Lelouch himself when he suggested the plan." She started.

At the last sentence, everyone gaped at her. She had said the name of the Demon King so easily, like it was common to say it out loud. Kallen glared at the older woman. "What do you mean…-"

"What, you didn't think Lelouch did everything himself, did he? He had outside help you know; namely, my troop." She replied nonchalantly. Almost everyone gaped at her.

"Wait- you helped him?" Gino asked hesitantly. It seemed to be a touchy subject among the gathered people inside.

"Yes, but like I said, it's not important right now. What is is the current threat to the world." She told them seriously. Everyone fell into silence.

"What do you mean? There's a threat?" Zero broke the silence as he asked the question everyone had.

"Unfortunately, yes." Maiyuki answered grimly. She pushed a button under the table. Immediately, a compartment opened in front of all of them. It revealed a huge flat screen TV showing the complete map of the world.

"As all of you have noticed, terrorist attacks have lessened by 56% this past three years." She started. At this, everyone nodded. She continued.

"It isn't because they have finally accepted this world, but rather…"

"They're planning a grand scale invasion aren't they?" a voice asked from the back. Everyone turned to see C.C. enter the room. Maiyuki frowned.

"I thought I locked the door?" she said, mostly to herself but since it was mostly quiet inside the room, they heard it.

"You should have learned from Lelouch that there's no door I can't open. Or have you forgotten that?" C.C. told her as she stood next to the raven haired woman.

Maiyuki looked at her with narrowed eyes. "No, I haven't. I just thought that for once, you'd value privacy, like what you did with Lelouch…" she said.

C.C. barely looked at her as she scanned the map on the screen, shrugging her shoulders. "I am right, aren't I? They're planning something big." She said.

Maiyuki nodded, looking at the screen as well. "Yes you're right." She turned to address the other people in the room.

"Yuki," Zero spoke up. "What do you mean? Surely they won't do that, after all, the world is much more peaceful than five years ago."

"Unfortunately, even if many view the world as what you said, it still doesn't change the fact that _They_ would want to destroy it."

"But what would their goal be? Aside from your company and CAMELOT, no one builds Knightmares anymore." Gino stated.

"In public, yes, we are the only ones. But… there are others who make them. Namely, the Order." She stated in a grave voice. Zero, Jeremiah, Rai and C.C. stiffened. C.C. whirled around to face Yuki who had taken a seat. "What the hell do you mean 'The Order'? Lelouch and the other Black Knights destroyed the facility years ago! They're all dead!" C.C. told in a cold voice.

Meanwhile, Yuki only looked at her. "You were once the Director of the facility and V.V.'s partner am I right C.C.? Lelouch told me back then." She revealed. "What does me being a director years ago have anything to do with them? It has been more than a decade." C.C. answered.

"Then you of all people should know that V.V. doesn't do something without a back-up plan." She told the witch.

C.C. narrowed her eyes. "Meaning?" Zero asked.

"Meaning that when he moved the joint Facility in China, he made sure that there were other people left in their original location should something goes wrong." She finished.

"So V.V.'s left over forces are making Knightmares for the terrorists?" Jeremiah spoke up.

Yuki nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. But also for them."

"Wait, hold up." Kallen said as she raised her hand up. "I think a bunch of us agree that we don't know what the hell you guys are talking about. Mind telling us?" she said.

"Fine. Zero, since this is one of your predecessor's left-over's, you explain." Yuki told the masked man.

Zero nodded. "Years ago, when Lelouch wore the mantle of Zero, he executed a secret mission. That was to massacre everyone who was inside an underground base in China. That underground base was the centre of all geass activities. That was where they researched about Geass and put it to little children among other people."

"Children? With... geass? But, that's-"

Cecile was cut off by C.C. "Not impossible. The geass they made for the children were artificial."

"But to do that… it's inhumane!" Gino exclaimed.

"Perhaps, but that didn't stop them from making those children a part of their personal army. I think you recall someone called Rolo Lamperouge?" Yuki asked as she looked at them. "That kid was a product of the Order. A killing machine."

"But, if I remember right, Master Lelouch managed to find all of the scientists that were creating Geass when he ascended the throne." Jeremiah said.

"Nope. Unfortunately for us and fortunately for them, some escaped that mission." Rai spoke for the first time. Everyone turned to him, including Yuki.

"Rai-kun, what do you mean? How would you know something like that?" Nunnally asked her knight. The half mBritannian looked uneasy.

"Because he was with us back then." Yuki answered for him. "Tell me Rai, what do you think this war is going to be about?" she asked the silver haired man who narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know anything. The only thing I know is I have to protect Lady Nunnally at all cost, even if I have to give up my life." He told the raven haired woman.

Yuki herself narrowed her eyes toward the knight. "Hmm… I see. But I think what you all need to think of is how you are all going to fight." She said.

"How we'll fight?" Kallen asked. Yuki nodded. "Heed my warning and you will survive. Never let your guard down, even if the atmosphere is calming. This country might be known for its hospitable and generous people but there are still people who might be against you. Especially you Lady Nunnally."

"Nunnally? But she hasn't even done anything wrong. She's only doing what she thinks is best!" Kallen replied fiercely. "I know. But Lady Nunnally, like one of the UFN members, is one of the most powerful and influential people of in this world. Not only that, but you also control one of the most powerful and advanced country in this world.

"With power comes with responsibility. And responsibility comes with its own leader. Think about it. If they remove you…"

"They'd be removing a huge thorn in their side." Lloyd finished for her. The woman nodded. "If they succeed in removing you permanently, it would cause uproar as to who would ascend to the throne…" Zero said.

"And different people will be fighting each other for the throne, assuring the enemies that they would be too busy and uncoordinated to fight in a war." Nunnally finished.

"Correct." Yuki said. She looked at her wrist watch. "I'm sorry but it's almost time for your meeting with my country's government. I wish you all luck." She stood up from her seat and opened the door for them. She smiled warmly. "Come on guys! We don't want you to be late for your negotiations right?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and began standing up. Yuki looked at rai as if to say 'Stay.' When almost everyone was out, she exclaimed. "Oops! I forgot to turn the monitor off. Wait a sec." she stopped holding the door, causing it to close automatically, leaving rai and her alone.

She went to her seat. "Lelouch also asked you not to reveal your past, am I right?" she began. Rai nodded reluctantly. "He said that the Black Knights, and even Lady Nunnally, would not take me having Geass lightly." He replied.

She nodded as she pressed the button once again, the compartment closing. "Tell me Rai, how _is_ your Geass doing?" she asked.

Rai covered his eye that contained his Geass of Obedience. His Geass was something akin to Lelouch's Absolute Geass, making him one of the most powerful Geass users still alive. "It's still fine. I haven't used it in 5 years." The man replied.

"Even so… it will still grow powerful… until it becomes too powerful." She said, almost to herself. "Hmm… Does C.C. already know you have it?" she asked.

Rai shook his head, removing his hand. "No, she doesn't. And I intend to keep it that way." Rai said sternly.

"Exactly. But if worst comes to worst, I want you to use it." She told him.

"To protect Nunnally, just like Master wanted, we would break his own rules?" rai said, smirking. Yuki smirked in return. "Of course. After all, it's still in his will." She replied as she was headed to the door.

"But you will back me up when it comes to that right?" Rai asked her as she opened the door to the both of them. They saw everyone waiting for the two of them. "We'll see." was her only reply.

Rai frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"Well you guys," she pulled out a card from nowhere. "If you need anything, call me." She handed it to Kallen who was closest to her. "See you guys!" she waved at them as she left.

"Is she really like that?" Kallen asked in bewilderment. Sayoko chuckled and spoke for the first time since coming inside. "Miss Yuki is very… _eccentric _but she has a good heart." She told them.

"I agree to that. But anyway, we really need to go to that meeting now. She wasn't kidding when she said we didn't have much time before it starts." Zero said.

Everyone nodded and went the opposite way, towards the conference room where the meeting would begin.

What they didn't see were the blue eyes that were watching them.

=.=

Sorry if it's a bit late. My flash drive got sick.. XD


	5. EMERGENCY

**Author's Notes:**

**Guys, unfortunately I have bad news. And no, I am not deleting this story. Bad news is, while I was about to upload Move 5, my TWO flash drives plus my laptop had to be reformatted because of my annoying board mate and her flash drive full of viruses. That's the reason why I couldn't upload that fast. I was trying to find a way to save my precious files. (MY HACKERS' GUIDE IS GONE~! AND SO IS ALL OF MY YAOI STUFF!) That includes the twenty chapters I had been able to write for this story… .**

**Kyaaaa…. I really hate it!**

**Anyways, along with my other stories from other sites, I will try to write on my free time so I could catch up to it. I just hope I remember everything… (=_=")**

**Well guys, I really am sorry right now! But I can't promise anything right now. I ish afraid I might not be able to update that frequently. **

**Gomen~!**

_**Yu-chan / DarquesseK1**_


End file.
